Younger
by Hoshi-chan15
Summary: His mother was death and he was abused by his father, he couldn't take it anymore. After a car hit him he met some mysterious person... someone who told him everything will be ok.  Aletrnate Universe, Shonen-ai  maybe .


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine! Except the main plot .

* * *

><p>Younger<p>

Chapter 1.- Light-chan!

It was a rainy night, in a mid- class neighborhood in Japan, there was nothing estrange on it, just another one in the great city, or at least, that's how it looked like.

You could hear the rushed steps of someone, with each step he splashed some water, his breath heavy, his auburn hair wet and messy, and his eyes... his eyes, beautiful amber eyes, eyes that looked sad, worried, filled with tears of cold and desperation. After all the running, finally, he reached his... if could call it like that: His house.

His heart was beating fast, his body shaking of cold and fear. After some time, he opened the door slightly. Nothing happened. He opened it a little bit more, and took a step inside the house, but he couldn't take another step inside when a strong hand grabbed his hair and pulled him inside the house.

-Aaahh..- He screamed closing his eyes.

-Shut up idiot! Where have you been? -A tall man, from 35 to 40 years old shouted at him and closed the door behind them.

-I... I'm sorry dad, I went to the doctor and... and... Aaaah!... It got late...

-It got late... It got LATE-His dad said in a mischievous tone- And do you know what happens to the kids when they are late?

-No! No dad! Please... No! I... I promise you it would never happen again! please...

The boy cried, he cried in a desperate way, but his father didn't payed attention to him. He grabbed the boy's skinny arm and dragged him over the stairs.

-Please dad... No...-The auburn haired said between sobs.

-I told you to shut up! You can't do anything else but cry?

-Please dad! I haven't ea-

He was interrupted when his father pushed him inside an empty room, with just a blanked and a small light bulb in the roof. The floor and the walls were stained with mysterious fluids and moisture, a room that he knew very well.

-Poor little thing! He haven't eat since yesterday- His Father said in a baby voice- Too bad Light-chan, you are punished.

With that he closed the door loudly, Light started to kick and hit the door with all the strength he had, it wasn't much but his wishes to get out were.

-Dad! Dad! Please... No...- The volume of his voice decreasing as he curled into a ball- Mom... Mom...-He cried.

-He was diagnosed with a severe case of anemia, he had several hits on his body and bruising on his arms, as well as records of two broken ribs, also his grooming habits aren't correct. Do you know him Sir?

-Yes Doctor, he is my... neighbor, sometimes I hear screaming and yelling at his house and things breaking inside, that why I brought him here,

-That explains many things... like his bruising or why he was nervous during the revision, and... here says that... he doesn't assist to school.

-Yes, he hardly leaves his house, bringing him here was very difficult, he totally refused to come.

-I see... I think this boy...Light-kun is abused by someone in his house, I doubt he let us help him, specially with that fear he has to his aggressor however, his anemia must be treated immediately.

-He won't came here by himself...

-Yes, we can talk to the person in charge of him, maybe if we show him the diagnostics he will let us treat him, in this expedient it says that he only lives with his father... poor kid.

-Well, thank you doctor, I hope I can help this boy.

-No problem at all, I will see you another time.

* * *

><p>So... how was it? It's not my first fanfiction but it's the first one I submit here ^^ I hope I didn't confused you or bored you. Also maybe some words aren't correct, that's because English is not my natal language, most of the time I ask my brother to help me translate my stories but if I asked him to translate this he would laugh xD, so I had to use Google translator for some words *sweat drop* feel free to correct me or make suggestions.<p>

Anyway, constructive critique is very welcome here as well as reviews !


End file.
